


【陣章】不能告訴你的秘密

by kuricc



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: 放學後的保健室裡，藏著一個無人知曉的秘密。■性描寫
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Sagami Jin
Kudos: 2





	【陣章】不能告訴你的秘密

椚章臣半躺在床上，曲起手肘支撐著上半身  
他的呼吸凌亂，雙頰染上一抹緋粉  
他撐開雙腿，股間是微涼的潤滑液  
那濕潤粘滑的感覺，奇妙得讓人心癢

“陣……”  
聽見那羞恥卻難耐的催促，佐賀美陣抬起視線  
他抬手擦了擦唇邊的濁液，把某個包裝遞到椚章臣眼前  
“幫我戴上吧，阿章”  
略略壓低的聲線要求著，看他撕開包裝微微顫抖的指尖  
“……真是的”  
一邊小聲嘟噥著，椚章臣把塑膠口子套在佐賀美陣的物事上  
但卻不甚順利，他只好輕握著他再度嘗試  
被觸碰的快意敏感著他的神經，佐賀美陣皺著眉輕笑  
“哈哈，看你手笨的樣子，就像當初我們的第一次”  
“那、那時候我怎麼會做這種事！”  
椚章臣急著反駁，手指不禁用力  
佐賀美陣心頭一痛，便把他的手輕輕握住  
“哎呀，那麼用力等下可要萎了啊”  
他苦笑著說，卻一邊要他的手掌完全貼緊他的粗熱  
“呃……”  
指尖被他絞纏，椚章臣的手不由得僵住了  
而他卻帶領著他，從根部一直撫到前端  
“……放開我”  
閃爍的眼神，臉上飛起兩朵紅暈  
“這是等下就要進到阿章體內的東西，待他溫柔點嘛”  
“誰要那種東西”  
忍不住別過臉去，椚章臣無法看著佐賀美陣的眼睛  
“別生氣嘛，好好把他套進去，好嗎？”  
湊近到他耳邊，佐賀美陣再度低語  
“被你那樣摸過，我都已經快不行了”  
“明明是你變太大了，都不好套進去了”  
椚章臣再度埋怨，但還是細心地耐著性子完成

把他壓倒在床墊上，佐賀美陣一舉挺進他的深處  
看他的頸項高高仰起，卻是閉著唇忍耐著暢快的呻吟  
真是個可愛得叫人疼愛的傢伙  
佐賀美陣想著，故意一下一下地撞擊他的某處  
看他竭力壓抑而扭曲的面容，止不住唇角的笑意  
他翻過他的身體，從背後再次猛頂進去  
要他忍不住渾身震顫，死死攥住身下的床單和被子  
然而他還沒聽見他的聲音，只有呼吸恍如隨時停滯般混亂  
他貼著他的背脊，伸手擰過他的臉  
看他緊閉著眼睛，睫毛卻不斷抖顫  
“睜開眼睛看著我，阿章”  
他輕聲說，他卻搖頭拒絕  
他故意狠狠在他體內用力，逼得他滲著細汗的雙眉皺緊  
“睜開眼睛，章臣”  
他試圖呼喚他的名字，感受著他身體一瞬的改變  
他嘴角勾畫著勝利的得意，看他遲疑又緩慢地打開視線  
“……前輩”  
對望的一瞬，被壓抑的聲線彷彿隨時斷裂  
那讓人著迷的嬌弱與可憐，要他不由得把他深深抱緊  
“啊、啊……”  
他終於還是耐不住，聲音與床的晃動融為一體  
還有喘息和肌膚碰撞的清脆，水的黏膩，全都被困在這個小小的保健室裡  
外頭還有學生在打球的呼喊都聽不見了，全是只屬於兩人的絞纏  
直到夜幕低垂，最後的日光消失在遠方的山裡

把桌面上好幾個包裝袋丟進垃圾桶，他輕撫著他的髮絲，悄悄看他熟睡的臉  
消去了平日的尖刺與嫌棄，那張臉讓他想起許久以前的事  
“從那時到現在都那麼多年了，你怎麼還對我那麼專情？”  
輕嘆一聲，他苦笑著困擾  
“明明像我這樣的人，根本不值得你死心塌地啊”  
撩開那微濕的鬢髮，他偷偷吻了他的臉頰  
那溫熱的溫度在他唇上留下柔軟的觸感  
“可是我真的很感謝你，阿章，感謝你一直都沒有放棄”

或許你又會覺得我是花言巧語漫不經心  
但我真的很希望用一生來感謝你  
只是，有一句話，我無論如何也提不起勇氣

“阿章，章臣，我愛你”


End file.
